


Bet in Vain

by Botanphal



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: ENA uses she/they pronouns!, F/F, Moony POV, Moony is a jerk, we still love her though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanphal/pseuds/Botanphal
Summary: Moony has a bet to win, and she’s determined to do so. All she needed was to reach the Great Runas and claim her wish before ENA, her good pal.The path taken, however, is not what she expected to tread.
Relationships: Ena/Moony (ENA)
Kudos: 38





	Bet in Vain

That crying.

Awful sobbing; accompanied by flailing, grey arms. Rapid, manic movement from her friend that stomped her feet out of frustration for herself.

She sighed. She had a bet to win, and regardless of the scene her companion made in front of her, she _was_ going to win.

Of course, just minutes prior she had been trampled by the curious onlookers who as well wanted a precious wish from the gracious god, Runas.

Her form ached but she could only insist on letting her manic pal go ahead, who eventually did so though her wailing did not cease.

That _ENA_.

Sometimes, she debated why she still stuck around with her.

Admittedly, she had her entertaining moments and occasions where she would make her laugh; she had heart.

But, she despised that other side of her; the more pessimistic and broken side. There was no entertainment gained from there other than endless whining and pity-need.

It was no matter to dwell on anymore, however, as she felt herself finally recover to race for her wish.

She had a bet to win, after all.

~~~  
  


Moony made it just in the nick of time, floating her way into the labyrinth to search for The Great Runas.

ENA was ahead of her somewhere, or at least she hoped she was not so ahead.

The entry point lead to a set of stairs, but she decided she would not follow that path due to the assumption that-that is where ENA would have most likely gone.

If Moony wanted to be first, she would have to think differently.

Plus, she had something ENA could not (necessarily) do; float.

The celestial body glided up to a different set of stairs, one at an angle in the empty black sky. It was padded just like the last one, same colors and everything.

It was nothing out of the ordinary, for certain.

The door, however, was closed.

That reminded her of something ENA _could_ do but she could not; open doors.

Moong rolled her eye, sighing to no one in particular. She decided to give it just a little nudge with her forehead, and surprisingly it creaked open.

She floated idly as she stared into a bright light emitting from the room for a few seconds longer than normal before making her way fully inside.

As she entered the light appeared to engulf her vision entirely.

———

‘ _This is so, unbelievably **boring**_.’ She thought emptily to herself, floating still in the space colored sky box.

For so long she had been trapped there, forced to stare down upon some random planet that needed her aid.

She did not mind pushing and pulling the tides, but there was just something that dug into her.

She wanted interaction, but not of this kind. Friendship, perhaps she was thinking of.

But alas, being a moon in such a predicament is not something you could simply leave from.

”Salutations!” A cheery voice from behind alerted her immediately, whipping around to see some strange bi-colored and mostly geometric humanoid floating through the vastness of the tiny little pocket dimension she inhabited.

The moon stared dumbfounded at the sight, mouth even agape.

”What… what the _hell?_ How did you get in here?” She tilted herself to the side slightly, confusion ingrained into her mind.

”Ah… you see, I was just about to get to that. It appears I’ve put myself in quite the predicament!” That pepped tone did not seem to fade even if the stranger was not in the most ideal situation. The moon listened on.

”Having separated limbs makes it… quite difficult to move in such emptiness, could you lead me to the nearest doorway?” An anxious grin grew along their halved blue and yellow face.

The moon released an expressed sigh, even though she was finally getting what she wanted.

”You’re really taking time out of my day to lead you to who _knows_ where some doorway could be?”

”Judging by your mood prior to our conversation, you appeared quite bored. Depressed, even.” The stranger had reasoning, how surprising.

She hated that, but could not argue.

At that she took a moment before deciding, floating toward the humanoid she let them grab onto her.

“Sincerest apologies… and most gracious thanks!” They grinned brightly.

”Yeah. Sure.” She responded bluntly before floating along, eyes searching for the doorway she specifically remembered.

”Oh! How rude of me, my name is ENA!” She was surprised to hear more from the strange girl, eye flicking up before back to normal position.

”Your’s…?” ENA titled her head.

”Moony.” Admittedly, she had heard of ENAs before, how they are companions to most. Odd to run into one at such a strange time and place.

”What a delightful name!” ENA grinned brightly, such positivity reeked.

”Yeah it’s… whatever.”

~~~  
  


The ENA liked to talk, quite some. Clear interest toward her new mutual.

As much as Moony wanted to not care, she decided to respond anyways.

But as they floated along the path of stars, she realized this _is_ what she wanted. Perhaps she was thinking it would come about differently.

Eventually, she noticed a door floating about the endless reaches of space. She quickened her pace, ENA having noticed as well.

”Oh, joy!” She heard her exclaim.

Soon they were right there, ENA having reached out to the handle she clicked it open and stood in the frame.

”Thanks again, so much!” ENA grinned, Moony stood silent for a moment.

”Ah—yeah…” She wanted to say more, clear as day to ENA. The ENA had tilted her head curiously.

”Y’know, could I maybe come with you? Just for like—an hour?” Moony felt frustrated by her own words, ENA all the while staring at her with a slightly gaped mouth.

”Oh! Why, of course!” The ENA pushed the door all the way open, offering her inside first.

Moony hid a smile as she entered.

Oddly, she felt like she was supposed to be doing something else, but could not quite recall.

…

That’s right!

She had a bet to win.


End file.
